This invention relates to a digital-to-analog converters in general and more particularly to a digital-to-analog converter with potential separation.
In known designs for the parallel conversion of digital value of N bits into an analog value, a number N corresponding to the number of bits, of potential separation devices, preferably optical couplers, is required. The couplers act in parallel providing inputs to one of the customary types of digital-to-analog converter, for instance, a converter with an R/2 R resistance network.
In the known digital-to-analog converters, linearity errors occur. If steps are taken to increase the resolution, disproportionally high costs result.
The problem therefore arises to provide a digital-to-analog converter of simple design, in which the errors of the digital-to-analog converters of the conventional type are largely eliminated.